Experience has shown that a golfer routinely performs two functions a multiplicity of times during a round of golf. In the first instance he will change his shoes prior to starting the match because golfing shoes having spikes cannot be worn enroute to the course. Of course he will also change his shoes after the match and possibly in between rounds if he cares to visit a dining room or other place where spiked shoes are prohibited.
In addition a good golfer repairs numerous divots in the greens during every round of golf. Whether the divots result from the landing of his own ball, the ball of his playing companions or from previous players, he will routinely repair the surface to assure a straight path during his putting or the putting of others.
In addition when the golfer approaches a green it is not uncommon for him to carry two clubs and leave the golf bag behind. Frequently the next tee is back in the general direction from which he approaches the green and if the ball is just off the green he might carry a short iron club along with his putter. This means that the player will lay one club on the ground while using the other and if the ground is damp, the club handle can become wet thereby adversely affecting the player's grip. It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a tool for use by golfers which serves as a combination shoe horn and divot repair device. In addition the tool can be used as a prop on which the club can be rested to keep the grip from touching the ground.